


Iris

by OnceuponaDecember



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Angel Alby, Angel Ben, Angel Newt, Angst, Demon Minho, M/M, demon Chuck, demon Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceuponaDecember/pseuds/OnceuponaDecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and demons are supposed to hate each other. But after a demon saves an angel's life can they go on with their lives like nothing has happened?</p><p>After reading Amaranthine from AwakeMySoul the angel-demon idea got stuck in my head. Let's see what I can make out of it. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saviour

Red hot pain…that was the first thing he felt, when the blessed unconsciousness slipped away from him. He has never been in such an agony before. Breathing hurt, moving hurt even more. Existing itself hurt. He was forced to the floor, before they chained him to a cold stone wall by his wrists. His body was covered with bruises, his vision was blurred, because of the blood dripping in his eyes form the long gash from his forehead and he suspected more than a few broken bones. But the worst of all was his back. He felt it clearly. They were gone. The hags took them away. The agony he felt in his body was nothing compared to the torment he experienced in his heart.

He heard noises and harsh sound from the distance. It came closer and closer.

 

„Well, look at that.” an ugly female voice shrieked. “Our little angel is back with us.”

“Good.” said another hectic voice. His head was yanked up brutally by his blonde locks and he was forced to look into the ugly witch’s swamp-coloured eyes.

 

“You’ll make us beautiful and immortal, gorgeous.” she said, licking her lip hungrily. “We only need your precious heart to complete the ritual.” She instantly pulled a dagger out of her pocket, ready to stab the blonde boy in the chest to take away his heart and his life.

 

He knew what they wanted as soon as he got captured. If you took possession of an angels wings and heart, with the right spells, you could gain immortality and breath-taking beauty. But you called the rage of Heaven upon you. Killing an angel was one of the worst sins. You cursed yourself forever with it. Clearly, the three witches weren’t too scared about that.

 

“Wait, you idiot.” cried the third witch. “You can’t just stab him. The dagger needs to be cursed by a demon. Otherwise he’ll just disappear when he dies. I can’t believe I allied with two imbecilic. You don’t know a thing.”

 

They argued like hungry wolves, before the eldest took control. The angel could only watch the preparations for his slaughtering. If they summon a demon and it curses the blade, his corpse will be forced to stay on Earth after his death. He won’t be able to reborn ever. Fear gripped his heart, when he saw the last touches of the giant pentagram in front of him. He didn’t want to die. But there was nothing he could do. He was weak as a new-born lamb and, without his wings, he was almost powerless.

 

His thoughts wondered away, unable to look at the disgusting patterns on the floor anymore.How could he be so foolish? He was on an assignment not far away, and when he finished, he wanted to look around a bit. He was always a curious one, and he let his instincts guide him. He ended up at a strangely familiar part of the city, although he was sure that he has never been here before. His heart was pulling him towards a forest at the edge of the city and when he stepped inside he was overwhelmed by the sweet smell that hit his nose. He felt that smell before. There was no doubt. But when? He was so engaged with his thoughts, that he didn’t feel them coming. When he saw the first witch, it was already too late. He tried to fight, desperate to get away, but their magic was too strong.

They tortured him for fun, tore his wings out of his body and now they were planning to cut his heart out. And it was all his fault. He let his guards down foolishly at the forest, desperate to find answers.

 

“I’ll do the summoning, before you fuck it up.” shrieked the oldest hag standing with her back to the angel. He didn’t dare to listen to the summoning, he kept his eyes closed and turned his face away from his destiny.

 

“Is it already coming?” one of the witches said in a surprised tone. “You haven’t even started…”

 

The unmistakable smell hit his nose. It wasn’t unpleasant; it resembled him to burning wood. He felt himself calming down without any particular reason, when he smelled it. _“I can’t be a coward.”_ he thought. _“I mustn’t give them the pleasure to show my fear. And I have to look into the demon’s face. It needs to know what it’s supporting.”_ He opened his eyes slowly, lifting his head up. But he couldn’t see the demon. The witches were blocking his view.

 

“I summoned you, Demon.” said the eldest witch in a supremacy voice. She knew the pentagram will protect her from Hell’s creature.  “We need you to curse this dagger.” With that, she lifted the piece of metal towards the demon.

 

“You have an angel in here. I can smell him.” a low, velvety male voice sad. He sounded...furious. The angel shivered. Something tickled his mind, but the pain chased it away.

 

“You are not allowed to talk, demon. Curse the blade and go back to Hell.” cried the witch with an evil laugh.

 

It was a pure mistake. The angel felt the room heating up in the blink of an eye. The witches backed up faltering in their long robes. “It’s not possible.” one of them said in terror. “You cannot cross the pentagram.”

 

“In fact, I can, if the one’s drawing it is a pathetic and inferior creature. You made a mistake. You didn’t close it properly. I would say that maybe next time, you’ll be smarter. But there won’t be a next time.”

 

The demon had incredible power. The angel could only see flashes of red light and hear the shrieks of the witches. It made him shiver, but e couldn’t feel sorry for them. They deserved their fate. Being awake was suddenly too overwhelming and he started to pass out again. Black dots danced before his eyes and the room started to spin. He felt the heat of the demon getting closer to him, but he was too weak and tired to lift his head up. After an eardrum splitting clink, his arms fell next to his side, and anguish shot through his back, making him cry out in pain. He was slowly lifted up from the floor. The arms around him were almost…gentle. He heard a hiss. “Was the demon in pain?” he wondered, before darkness swallowed him again.

 

\---

 

He woke up with a start, and sat up without a second thought. He regretted it immediately, when he felt the sharp pain. His eyes started to water and the room wanted to turn out of its corners. But as he started to get used to the sensation, ha realised that the pain was getting duller, and the spinning was slowing down.

 

“You need to call your friends.” said the velvety voice not an inch away from him. For some reason, it was shaking. The angel carefully turned his head to the side. What he saw truly surprised him. Demons were supposed to be ugly and repelling. The angel saw a couple of them during his life. But even in the dim light, the man standing in front of him was different. He had huge, whiskey coloured eyes and long eyelashes. His features were smooth and his face was framed with shiny, dark brown hair. He strangely reminded Newt of someone he has seen in a dream.

 

“Where am I?” the angel asked weakly. “What is this place?” He searched for the answer in the demon’s brown irises. The other man was clearly distressed. His pupils were dilated and when the angel looked at his torso he saw angry, red marks covering his arms.

 

“We are in a church.” the demon said, almost spatting the last word. “I thought holy water will make you feel better, but it didn’t help a lot.”

 

“You brought me to a church?” the angel asked in awe.

 

“Yup.” answered the demon matter of factly.

 

“And you saved me from the witches.” the angel continued. “You came before the summoning.”

 

“No, I didn’t. The hags angered me, that’s all. They thought I was their servant. That’s why they had to die.” the demon explained. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself as well.

 

“And you took me to the church, because….?”

 

The demon laughed humourlessly. “Because killing an angel or let it die would be an exclamation of war. And I’m not foolish enough to start war with the heavenly horde.”

 

“Well it doesn’t really matter, why you did it. I’m very grateful and I owe you.” said the angel. The demon just shrugged, not looking at him.

“Can you help me stand up? I need to call someone to fetch me.” He could see reluctance in the demons eyes, but he stepped a bit closer to him, offering his left hand. The angel grabbed his forearm, standing up slowly. The demon hissed in pain and when the blonde man took away his hand from the other’s forearm, he saw fresh, burning red marks on it.

 

“What the hell?” he asked, unable to stop himself.

 

The demon snorted. “You should rather say what the heaven. Touching a creature as pure and innocent as you burns me. My soul is stained and dark. It’s painful to touch the light.” There was something in his face, something deep and painful.

 

“I didn’t know that.” the angel said in awe. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You shouldn’t be.” answered the soldier of Hell, shaking his head. “It’s not like I could bring you here without touching you.”

 

“I’m still sorry for hurting you.” said the angel stubbornly.

 

“Then be.” smirked the demon. “It’s not my problem. Can you go home without your wings?” he asked curiously.

 

“Yes, my friends can help me. And they’ll grow back in time.” the angel answered, painfully aware of his missing wings. “What about your skin?”

 

“It’ll heal in time.” the demon answered with a shrug.

 

“I know you didn’t save me, because of your good heart.” said the angel, although he doubted it a bit. “But can I ask your name? I don’t really want to call you ‘demon’ in my head for the rest of my life.”

 

“Will I be in your head for the rest of your life?” the demon asked with his usual smirk, but again, emotions were buried under that mask, heart-breaking ones, the angel couldn’t figure out. “That’s an awful lot of time if you think about it.” After a small pause though, he looked onto the angel. “It’s Thomas.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Thomas.” The whole situation was unreal. Angels and demons detested each other. And here he was, having a small talk with one of them. Who actually saved his life. “My name is Newt.” He stretched his arm out for a handshake.

 

The demon looked at him so intently it made his skin prickle. “Hehe, good try. As flattering as it’s to meet you, there’s not a chance that I’ll shake your hand. My skin hurts well enough without another touch.” said Thomas smiling. It was his first true smile and it looked nice on his handsome face.

 

 “Oh, I’m sorry.” said Newt, withdrawing his arm abruptly.

 

“Do all angels apologise all the time. I’ve only met you…an hour ago and you apologised me more than anyone else in my whole life.” the brunet said in a teasing tone.

 

“We’re supposed to be warm-hearted and noble, remember?” Newt teased back.

He stumbled a bit forward, feeling weak again. Strong hands caught his shoulders, steadying him.

 

“I know I’m charming and irresistible, but you should really go back home now to heal yourself.” Thomas said through gritted teeth. “Before you kill us both.” He let go of Newt, but stayed close.

 

The blonde grabbed his necklace. Fortunately, the witches didn’t take it away. He kissed the cross on it. It was the only way he could sign his friends’ that he was in trouble. They were only allowed to use it in case of emergencies, when they couldn’t get home on their own.

 

“A cross? Really? That’s just cliché.” snorted the demon.

 

Seconds later two angels appeared out of thin air. Relief washed through Newt’s body. Gally and Sonya.

 

“What happened?” asked Gally in a demanding tone, drawing a sword out pointing it to Thomas. “Did he hurt you? I’ll kill him in an instant.”

 

“No, Gally, stop. He actually saved me. Put that away.” Newt protested weakly. Sonya was by his side in an instant, supporting him from the side.

 

“What?” asked Gally dumbfolded.

 

“I’ll tell you later. Now, I really need to get home.”

 

“Newt.” squeaked Sonya. “Your wings. They’re gone.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. It only hurts when I move.” the blonde said with a fond smile, drawing Sonya closer to him. Gally stepped to his other side, never turning his back to Thomas.

 

“I hope we’ll see each other again.” said Newt, looking at the demon. Saying that was silly, but he felt he owed the demon.

 

“I hope not.” answered the brunet with his usual smirk.

 

The room started to vanish, when Newt felt the familiar feeling of teleporting back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, so in ‘Paradise High School’ they teach you all the nasty things about demons. That we are ugly and stench creatures, living under rocks, creeping in the shadows and killing small children to eat their heart.” the brunet asked with disgust.
> 
> Newt really wanted to protect his race, but all in all, the demon was right. “Ummm…”
> 
>  
> 
> Newt and Thomas meet again and talk, which leaves the blonde pretty confused.

Newt knew it will take him several weeks to recover. His wings started to grow back, but he was still far away from flying. They were tiny and sensitive to the touch, but the blonde was very grateful nonetheless. He loved his wings and he almost lost his mind when the witches ripped them out.

He had to report everything to the council. It was all very disturbing. How could they track Newt down? How did they dare to attack an angel? That was the most important question of all. Something like this hasn’t happened in the last century. He shared his funny feelings with the leaders and the sense of familiarity with the forest, but they didn’t give him any explanation to it. Typical. The council was secretive about everything.

 

“They must have had help from demons.” declared Gally fiercely when they were sitting at the dining table.

 

“I don’t know. Thomas saved me. Why on Earth did he do that, if they helped the witches?” asked Newt, nibbling in his apple half- heartedly. He couldn’t stop thinking about the brunet. He tried to look at the happenings from the outside, tried to convince himself that Thomas only helped, because he had some interest in it. But he didn’t ask for anything in return. He could have just left him there, after he destroyed the witches, but he brought him in a church instead to help him survive and heal. That was against everything he knew about demons.

 

A week after the incident he was still as weak as a newborn lamb, but he was ready to go back to the damned building, where he was tortured. He wasn’t really keen on to, but he had no other choice. If his old wings were still there, he had to get back and destroy them, before they got into unwanted hands. And he was hoping to find his dagger there too. He missed the weapon dearly. Unfortunately Gally was on a mission, but Sonya insisted on going with him.

 

“I wish someone else could go.” said Sonya.

 

“You know that only I can touch them.” smiled Newt.

 

“Yeah.” shrugged the female sadly. “It’s just…I don’t like you going back there. And I know it’ll be painful for you. I don’t like it at all.”

 

“Me neither.” answered Newt with a shrug. “Let’s get over with it.”

 

The place was cold and deserted, when they arrived. The strong protections kept unwanted guests away from the building, but they still looked around carefully, before they started to search the place. The pentagram was still in the middle of the room, reminding Newt of Thomas instantly. They only started to look for his wings, when the familiar smell hit his nose. He spun around to look straight into the eyes of Thomas. He was standing a few feet away, looking at them with unreadable eyes. He was wearing a black tank top and black leather pants. Tattoos of ancient runes and patterns covered both of his shoulders, making him look even darker and more menacing. He had a belt around his shoulder and chest, holding a sword behind his back. Newt could only see the black and blood red hill of it.

 

“Well, hello Angel-boy.” Thomas said with the constantly worn smirk on his face. “I see that you’re coping well.”

 

Sonya was in front of Newt in the blink of an eye, drawing out her bow, ready to shoot Thomas. The demon didn’t even flinch, he just stood there, the smirk never leaving his lips.

 

“Stop.” said the blonde firmly. “You know, he saved my life. He won’t hurt us.” he said, although he wasn’t sure himself.

 

“I don’t trust him.” whispered Sonya, loud enough, so the demon could hear it.

 

“Well, I guess that makes us even.” said Thomas in his velvety voice. “Just keep on going, like I wasn’t here. This is my territory, so I have to watch out for lurking little angels.”

 

Sonya looked like she was itching to say something, but she stayed silent. They reluctantly continued the search with Thomas following them. Sonya’s face was priceless. Newt couldn’t help smiling, when he looked at her. She looked more than ready to strangle the demon with her bare hands.

“Are you going to follow us around the whole time?” she asked with clear annoyance in her voice.

 

“Yup.” answered the brunet, making Sonya even more annoyed if it was possible.

 

\--

 

After searching for what felt like forever, they finally found the wings locked away in an old wooden chest. Newt tried very hard not to think things over, when he pried the chest open with Sonya’s dagger and saw his once beautiful wings inside, covered with blood and dirt. He wrapped them up carefully. He felt his heart breaking just from the sight of the precious things that once belonged to him. Sonya put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, making him smile sadly. He could see Thomas from the corner of his eye. The demon looked…sad, miserable, but when he turned his head towards him, the brunet’s face was emotionless. Newt thought he must have been imagined it.

When he started to look around for his dagger, he couldn’t help thinking as well. _“Why was the demon here? What did he want? Was Gally right? Did he want something in return for saving his life?”_

To his pity, his weapon was nowhere to be found. He finally gave up with a sigh, turning to Sonya.

 

“Can you take it back to the council?” he asked, pointing at the neatly wrapped package.  “I have some things to discuss with Thomas.”

 

“Are you kidding me?” shrieked the blonde woman. “I’m not leaving you alone with…that.”

 

Newt was prepared for that answer, but he needed to talk with the demon alone. “Please, Sonya, I’ll be all right.”

 

“No.” said the girl stubbornly.

 

“I don’t want to give you an order, but I will if you make me.” Newt said in a quiet voce. Sonya’s eyes grew wide.

 

“You wouldn’t.” she insisted.

 

Newt was a higher ranked angel than the blonde girl. They knew each other for a long time and they were very close, so Newt seldom commanded her to do anything and only if he really had to. He knew Sonya will be upset. But she needed to go.

 

“Please, go. I promise I’ll be ok” repeated Newt.

 

“Fine.” pouted Sonya with a hurt voice. “But it’ll be your fault if he chains and tortures you, just like those insane hags did.”

 

“I’m not really into torturing, but chaining him up sounds tempting.” said the demon casually. “But I’ll send his head back to you, I swear.”

 

Sonya shot a last menacing glare at him, before she disappeared.

 

\---

 

Thomas was just eyeing him with an unreadable expression. It was very unnerving. They stood there for several minutes, without a word, examining each other. Newt had to admit to himself, that the demon was very attractive. He could see his eyes clearly now and it was still surprising to him, that they were so clear and warm. He felt something stir in him again a faint memory of a sweet dream. But when he tried to focus on it, it slipped away again.

 

“Ok, so your place or my place?” asked Thomas, drawing up his eyebrows, like he was asking a serious question.

 

 “What?” the blonde asked, clueless.

 

“Well, since you’re eyeing me like a piece of meat, I thought I should ask. Maybe you wanted to hook up. You don’t look so bad after all.”

 

When the penny dropped, Newt felt his face heating up. “I wasn’t eyeing you like that.” he said in a superior voice. Or he hoped it sounded like that. “I just tried to figure out, what you wanted?”

 

“Why would I want anything from you?” asked Thomas with real surprise and a bit of fear in his voice this time. It was annoying and interesting at the same time.

 

“Well, I don’t know…oh wait, maybe I do. Because you saved my life???” Newt asked with distress.

 

“Oh, wow, the old story again. The nasty demon saved my life, sure he wants something in return.” Thomas said with his familiar smirk on his face.

 

“If you don’t want anything form me, why are you here?” the blonde asked. This was getting interesting. The demon just opened his mouth, than closed it. “Is he blushing?” Newt thought in awe.  

 

“Well, I know this place pretty well. This is my territory. A lot of warlocks and witches are stalking in here. When I felt you arriving, well, you clearly weren’t prepared enough with that chick by your side.”

 

Newt wanted to be angry at the demon, but he was too confused. “You know we’re powerful angels from heaven, right? She’s a warrior and I’m an ambassador. We can take care of ourselves, thank you very much.”

 

Thomas just kept on smirking, but for some reason, there was relief in his eyes. “Yeah, sure.” Silence fell between them again, before the Newt started to talk. He couldn’t help it, he was so curious.

“So is everyone in Hell is like you, or are you the only one who looks so…?”

 

“Attractive, sexy, irresistible?” asked Thomas in a teasing tone.

 

“…normal.” said Newt. “Don’t flatten yourself.” But he felt his cheeks heating up again. Thank heaven for the dim light.

 

“Oh, so in ‘Paradise High School’ they teach you all the nasty things about demons. That we are ugly and stench creatures, living under rocks, creeping in the shadows and killing small children to eat their heart.” the brunet asked with disgust.

 

Newt really wanted to protect his race, but all in all, the demon was right. “Ummm…”

 

“Don’t worry about it. Why would you know? You only see the bad things. And actually, some of the demons are like that. But we have very strict laws. Whoever violates them has to face our council. Those, who didn’t commit an unforgivable will be banished. They execute the ones, who kill and torture innocents. However surprising, everyone has a personality. Yes, mainly we all are sassy and succubus, wild and dark. But we have different roles in the army. I guess that’s the same with you. We also have ranking.” Thomas was different when he was talking. His face was free of sarcasm and it really seemed that he only wanted to explain Newt how things worked at his home. He was speaking easily, like he was talking to someone familiar.

“What’s your role?” asked Newt.

 

“I’m a warrior. And I’m responsible for…causing mischief sometimes. But I don’t make people do nasty things. I only give them the opportunity. It’s their decision, if they go with it.” the demon explained.

 

“But it’s still a nasty thing to do.” protested Newt immediately.

 

“You do the same, if you think about it. Your big boss tries to influence people on Earth all the time as well. So in a way, we’re the same.” said Thomas.

 

It actually made sense for Newt. Sometimes he thought the things they did in the name of the Lord was only helping a rivalry between him and Lucifer. But he trusted and loved his Lord with everything he had, so he never questioned those decisions.

 

“You might have a point.” he admitted with a shrug. “But we are very different as well.”

 

“Absolutely true.” laughed the demon. “You’re noble, pure and selfless till the point of sickness. I’m…nothing like that.”

 

“And yet, you saved me.” whispered Newt.

 

“Oh, shut it. Now I wish I didn’t. Your silly gratitude makes me wanna puke.” said Thomas, making a choking sound. Newt felt the corners of his mouth twitching up. Thomas was funny. Afterwards, it was easy to talk to the demon, like he was talking to an old friend. They shared their thoughts about their home, the humans, the nice and the horrible things on Earth. The disagreed on many things, but Newt enjoyed their arguments. Sometimes, he could see the demon’s protective mask of disinterest and sarcasm disappear for a few seconds. In those rare occasions, Thomas looked vulnerable, like he was fighting with himself and loosing against his stronger side that told him not to be kind to the angel. Whenever the weaker side won, the demon was looking at him openly and intently, like he was the most interesting creature on the surface of Eart. It was unnerving.

 

“Wow, is it that late already?” Newt asked in wonder, looking outside to the dark blue sky. “I have to get back, before Sonya sends an army here.”

 

“Is she your partner?” Thomas asked out of the blue. The question surprised the angel.

 

“No. She’s more like a sister to me.” said the blonde. He couldn’t think about the blonde female as a partner. To be honest he didn’t consider any of his fellows as partners.

 

“Oh, ok.” the brunet said, the unreadable expression back on his face. “ _Did he find Sonya alluring?_ ” Newt wondered, but out loud he only said. “I really have to go now. But I enjoyed our conversation.”

 

“Yeah, it was bearable.” Thomas shrugged, but his true smile was on his face.

 

“I wish we could get to know each other more.” the blonde said. He was always interested in demons. And he enjoyed the brunet’s company.

 

“I didn’t even touch you, and you’re asking for a second date?” asked Thomas with a grin, but those brown eyes were looking at him intently again, like he wanted to tell something else. “That’s flattering.” And the third blush of the day made its way on Newt’s cheeks. Only this time, Thomas noticed. His eyes were sparkling when he looked at Newt. “So innocent.” he said simply, without a hint of teasing. “Go home Angel-boy.”

 

“I still have a name you know. It won’t kill you, if you use it.” said Newt annoyed by his pet name.

 

“You cannot be sure. Touching your skin almost burned me alive. Maybe saying your name will strangle me.

 

Newt started to laugh. “Goodbye, Thomas.” he said, before he teleported away, not missing the last words, the demon said.

 

“Goodbye Newt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What about you?” asked Newt.
> 
> “I’m waiting for you every day.” he said, but before Newt could have been taken aback, he started laughing and said. “Just kidding. This is my territory, remember?” the demon smirked. “I have to keep an eye on the little angels, wondering around.”
> 
>  
> 
> Thomas' and Newt's third meeting ends with an interesting discovery.

Days went by and Newt caught himself thinking about Thomas a lot. Whenever he had some free time, his thoughts went back to their conversation. The brunet was cunning and exciting. Every time he imagined his face, he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He wanted to know him better. The real Thomas, who hid behind his mask of sarcasm. He has already seen glimpses of him, but he wanted it all. “What am I doing?” he asked himself. “Do I want to befriend a demon? But friends don’t give you butterflies in the stomach, do they? Well, maybe demon friends do.”

 

He also had other unnerving thoughts in his head. Right after he met Thomas again, he had a dream. He never dreamed before, or if he did, he couldn’t remember. He didn’t really remember it this time, but he could call back pictures and emotions. Laughing with someone so hard, that his eyes watered. Climbing on the top of a tree and shouting down, ‘Are you coming, or what?’ A soft hand touching his face. Someone hugging him in the pouring rain. _“What does this all mean?”_ he wondered, but he couldn’t figure it out.

 

He heard a finger snapping and he snatched his head up.

 

“You spaced out. Again.” declared Ben with a hint of impatience in his voice. “What are you thinking about?”

 

“Nothing, nothing. Just the past few weeks.” answered Newt embarrassed.

 

“You’ve been through a lot. I know” said Ben, patting Newt’s shoulder. “But we’re here, if you need us.”

 

“Thank you, Ben. I appreciate that.” answered the blonde with a smile. “Should he tell his friend about his disturbing feelings?” he though, but decided against it. 

 

\---

 

When he was finally healed enough to fly again, he got an assignment on Earth. He was awfully enthusiastic. Going to Earth was exciting on its own, but going to Earth with a chance of meeting Thomas… _“Newt, you are an idiot.”_ he told to himself, but he couldn’t stop smiling.

It took him a good two hours to deliver all the messages to their allies and before he could think about where he was going, he found himself near the old, unwelcoming building, where the witches’ held him captive. _“What am I doing here? I’m behaving like a human schoolboy. Lurking in the shadows, hoping to bump into the guy…No, no, these are dangerous waters.”_ thought the blonde angel.

 

This time, Thomas couldn’t surprise him. He was almost totally healed, so he felt the demon’s presence and power long before he started talking.

 

“As thrilled as I am to see you, I don’t have a clue what you’re doing here.” Thomas said. The demon was wearing a tight-fit black T-shirt instead of his usual tank top. It made him look more serious.

 

“Hello to you as well.” answered Newt, desperate to save himself some time to think of a good reason, that explained why he was back at the hated place. Well, to be honest, he himself didn’t know exactly. He only felt the need to talk to the demon again. But he couldn’t really say that, could he? “I’m still looking for my dagger.” he blurted out, hoping that it’ll be convincing for the brunet.

 

“I see.” nodded Thomas.

 

“What about you?” asked Newt.

 

“I’m waiting for you every day.” he said, but before Newt could have been taken aback, he started laughing and said. “Just kidding. This is my territory, remember?” the demon smirked. “I have to keep an eye on the little angels, wondering around.”

 

“You can do, whatever you’d like to. I only came for the dagger.” said Newt, trying to sound casual. It was rather hard, because his heart wanted to jump out of his chest.

 

“You can look for it later. I’d like to show you something.” winked the demon, gesturing Newt to follow him.

 

Newt was a bit suspicious. “Where are you taking me?”

 

“I’d like to show you my collection of gutted baby seals.” Thomas said with his usual smirk, but then his expression softened. “Trust me, you’ll like it.”

 

Newt didn’t really know if he trusted Thomas at all. The demon didn’t give him any reason not to. So he just shook his head and followed the brunet. He soon started to regret his decision. They were walking past the houses and they soon reached the edge of the forest. Going into a forest with a demon didn’t sound like the best idea of the century. The trees got thicker and thicker and Newt seriously considered turning back, when all of a sudden, they reached the edge of a lake. It was beautiful and clear, like glass. The water was a deep shade of blue and lilies swam on the surface. Newt had a sudden feeling of familiarity, but he was absolutely positive, that he has never seen the lake before.   

 

Thomas smiled his true smile at Newt’s expression. “I love to come here. You can call it my secret place.”

 

“Why did you bring me to your secret place?” the blonde asked in awe. Thomas seemed…different. More at ease, more honest. Newt didn’t know the reason, but he liked it.

 

“Because you have only seen the horrible parts of my territory so far. I wanted to show you the nice parts for a change.”

 

They sat down by the shore, looking at the water. Falling in conversation with Thomas again was easy, like falling in love. No, not with Thomas, clearly not. Just in common. They talked about their encounters with humans, about their friends at home and about traditions.

 

“So, how did you become a demon? How do these things work at all? Did you born as a demon or did you have a human life?” asked Newt, itching to know the answer. But he regretted his question at once, when he saw the expression on the brunet’s face. It was sad, almost painful. “Sorry.” he apologised at once. “I shouldn’t have asked it.”

 

“Don’t say sorry.” protested Thomas. “You’re question wasn’t offensive. Mostly all of our kind had a human life, before we became demons. In some of the cases, people with a dark soul are chosen to become servants for Lucifer. In other cases, like in my mother’s a dying person can decide between living as a creature of the dark or dying. I am…unique in way. My mother was pregnant with me when she became a demon. So I didn’t really have a choice and somehow I survived her transformation.. We seldom reproduce to be honest. Demon children are hard to control. I for example, happened to be the only child demon in my time.” The brunet paused for a few seconds, clearly lost in thoughts. His expression was…vulnerable. “Fortunately I was still able to grow up, but I stopped ageing visually around the age of twenty-five.

 

“Bonkers, you must have been lonely. Did you have any friends at all?” Newt asked sympathetically.

“I was allowed to come up to the surface and I befriended human children. Some of the humans are actually smart enough to look past the demon stereotypes. Bu it was a long time ago. They all went to separate ways when we grew up.”

 

“Do you see them at all nowadays?” the angel asked. He could feel Thomas’s sadness, like he too was mourning his long lost friends. It felt so real that it made him upset. He unconsciously put a reassuring hand on the demon’s exposed arm. He snatched it back immediately, when he saw the angry red mark he left on Thomas’s skin.

 

“Shit. Sorry.” he apologised. He didn’t know what got into him. He wanted to comfort Thomas, wanted to wrap his arms around him and tell him that everything is going to be all right. But why? WHY?

 

Thomas snorted, throwing his head back. “A cursing angel? That definitely worth the pain!” He looked so attractive and overwhelming with a smile playing around his mouth. His perfectly shaped lips that were so inviting. When realisation hit the angel, he felt his cheeks heating up. He wanted to kiss Thomas. He tried to deny it, but he couldn’t. He felt a rush of familiar need in him, but his swirling thoughts pushed it aside. The demon was attracted to Sonya, wasn’t he? And why was he attracted to Thomas at all???

Fortunately, the brunet wasn’t looking at him. His head was turned to the left and a wide grin spread across his face. “Here they come!”

 

Before Newt could ask anything, hundreds of small creatures invaded the lake, zooming around, making high-pitched noises.

 

“Pixies!” exclaimed Newt happily looking at them. They were humming loudly, making a sound that felt like a long forgotten melody.

 

“They come here every day to chill out and refresh. Cheeky little bastards, but I like them.”

 

“I think Sonya would love this place as well.” said Newt, trying to sound reassuring and hide his sadness, when he thought about Thomas bringing the female angel here.

 

“Who?” asked Thomas with a blank face.

 

“Sonya.” said Newt. The blonde girl, who was with me the last time we met.”

 

“Would you like to bring her here?” asked the brunet with an unreadable expression.

 

“No, but I think you would.” replied Newt.

 

“Why on Earth would I want to do that? I don’t know a thing about her.”

 

“But you fancy her.” said the angel.

 

Thomas’s eyebrows shot up. “Do I?”

 

“You asked me if we were together.” Newt explained slowly, like he was talking to a dummy.

 

Thomas’s eyes grew wide and his lips slightly parted. ”I think we should go now.” he said hurriedly, starting to stand up. Newt wanted to grab his wrist, but he knew it was a bad idea.

 

“Did I say something wrong?” he asked, desperate to get a grip on the demon’s behaviour. He stood up, facing Thomas, searching for his eyes, trying to read his face. The sad smile was back on the brunet’s lips. “You clearly are clueless, aren’t you?” he asked Newt quietly, looking sideways.

 

“Enlighten me, oh mighty demon.” mocked Newt.

 

Thomas turned his gaze on him, drawing something out from his back pocket. It was wrapped in leather neatly. He handed it to Newt, who opened it with a frown. It was his dagger. The demon had it all the time, and he didn’t say a word about it. “Let’s just say, that I fancy another blond angel.” Thomas shrugged, turning away to leave.

 

The penny dropped, but it was too late. Thomas was already gone, leaving the shocked angel by the lake.

 

***

Two days later, Newt was training with Alby. They both had heavy swords in their hands dancing around each other. A sword wasn’t the blonde angel’s favourite weapon. He preferred not to fight at all, and when he had to, he usually used his dagger. But Alby insisted that he should learn how to use a sword properly after the previous events.

 

“You’re starting to get the hang of it.” the dark skinned angel said, patting Newt’s shoulder. “You could almost trick me with that last move.”

 

“Thank you, brother. But I still feel like a beginner. And I still don’t like the sword.”

 

Alby only chuckled. “Let’s sit down and have a rest.”

 

They were sitting in the main garden, surrounded by huge trees and colourful flowers. The blonde angel let his thoughts wonder far away, back to the shore of the lake, back to the words Thomas said, before he left. The way, he looked at him. The way Newt wanted to kiss him at that moment. He felt the butterflies again and his mouth went dry. He liked the demon too much. And it frightened him.

 

 

“What’s bothering you, brother?” Alby asked, eyeing the blonde with concern. “You know you can tell me everything.” To prove his point, he put a reassuring hand on Newt’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

Newt considered his options. He knew most of the angels detested demons to the core, but he had to share his thoughts and feelings with someone. Alby was his first and best friend after he became an angel. He knew he had a human life before, but he couldn’t recall a single memory from it. He only remembered Alby by his side, when he woke up as an angel. The man was his mentor and there weren’t a single soul Newt trusted more.

 

“Thomas.” he blurted out finally. The name itself had a huge effect on his friend. Alby’s gaze darkened significantly, and Newt could see the outlines of his wings for a second, before the man composed himself.

 

“You know you should stay far away from the demon, don’t you? You shouldn’t even address him by his first name” Alby asked, but it was rather a suggestion than a question.

 

“I know.” Newt mumbled. “I just…I don’t know what got into me. I can’t get him out of my head.”

 

“Well, you have always been a curious one.” said Alby slowly caressing the blonde’s shoulder. “And I know, demons are interesting. But they cannot be trusted Newt! Believe me! I have existed long enough to know.”

 

“Things change.” argued the blonde.

 

“Some things do. Some of them never do.” Alby stated clearly finishing the conversation.

 

Newt knew there was no point in continuing, he just had to drop it.  But he was far from agreeing with his mentor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter is here and emotions are starting to get confusing. Let's hope they can cope with it. ;)


	4. No future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And for a minute, I just wished that I could take away all the memories from them. Like it never happened.”
> 
> “But if you take away the bad, you take away the good as well.” said Thomas quietly.
> 
> “Yes, I know that one as well. But it would probably be easier for them.” said the blonde.
> 
> “I don’t think your boss would approve.” smirked the demon. “And I’m not sure if it would be easier for anyone. They would still feel the loss of something.”

 

 

Newt was sitting on one of the benches outside Wexham Park Hospital. The evening breeze gently stroked the ivory feathers of his wings. Hot tears ran down his cheeks, but he couldn’t care to wipe them away. He was invisible to the human eyes, so he didn’t have to worry.

Being an angel was not always fun. As an ambassador one of his tasks was to escort humans to the gates of heaven when they passed away. Most of the time he thought it was very important and it warmed his heart up to help. But not today. Because today he had to come to take a little boy, who was in an accident. The doctors did everything to save his life. But he couldn’t be helped. He passed away. He didn’t have time to say goodbye to his parents, he didn’t even know, what was happening. The kid was terrified and there was nothing the angel could do or say to comfort him.

After he left the small boy in good hands at the gate, he couldn’t help going back to the hospital. He felt horrible. Both of the kids parents were alive, with minor injuries. They were devastated. Newt just watched them, sensing their pain, unable to give them any comfort.

A dark figure approached his bench and he felt Thomas’ familiar energy wash through him. The demon sat down beside him, flipping his long leather coat behind himself.

 

“Being an angel sucks.” Thomas said softly. There was no hint of mockery in his voice and that made Newt look up to him.

 

“How did you find me here?” the blonde asked, wiping his face.

 

“Accidentally.” answered Thomas and although he didn’t sound too convincing, Newt just let it drop. He didn’t feel the energy to investigate the demon. He just wanted to mourn with the parents.

 

“What do you want?” the angel asked finally.

 

“To sit with you.” said the brunet with a shrug.

 

“Why?”

 

“Do I really have to give you a reason to my every act?” asked Thomas rolling his eyes.

 

The blonde shook his head slowly. “Nevermind. I’m not really in the mood to talk anyway.”

 

They just sat in silence for long minutes. It strangely gave Newt some comfort.

“Human life is so fragile. And so many innocent people die without reason. It shouldn’t be that way. “

 

“Well, life is unfair Angel-Boy. You just have to cope with it. Crying doesn’t solve a thing.” said Thomas.

 

“How can you be so ignorant? This family lost their little child.” said the blonde annoyed.

 

“Because they were reckless and the father didn’t pay attention on the road.”

 

“So you say they deserved it? Of course you do. You might even enjoy it.” snapped the angel.

 

Thomas stood up so abruptly that the bench shook. He was so furious of the blonde that he was shaking all over. He radiated enormous power. “Sure. I enjoy to watch people suffer. That’s what demons live for. You see right through me.”

 

Newt realised his enormous mistake with horror. “Gosh, I’m so sorry Tommy. I didn’t mean a word I said. I was just so very upset. Please, forgive me.” When he looked up at the demon, he saw astonishment mixed with anger on the brunet’s handsome features.

 

“Did you just call me Tommy?” he asked in awe. There was that look on his face again, the one that Newt was unable to figure out.

 

“I…guess so. But that’s not the point. I am truly sorry if I hurt your feelings.” the angel apologised for again.

 

There was amusement in Thomas’ eyes. “Don’t get yourself so worked up. I know you’re hot headed. Apology accepted to calm your little heart. And perhaps I should have made myself clearer. But I have forgotten that you’re just a dumb little angel.”

 

“Ouch. I think I deserved that.” smiled the blonde. “But I do want to hear your explanation.”

 

”Well, as a demon I saw a lot of things during my life. Humans believe that God is the almighty leader who causes good things to happen and Satan is responsible for all the bad. But we both know that’s entirely true.  The world is not black and white. Sometimes, bad things happen for good reasons and vice versa. They might have lost their son today, but in the future that might lead to something good.”

 

“For a demon you’re highly optimistic you know.” Newt chuckled.

 

“I had a good teacher.” said Thomas with a sad smile. The angel wanted to know more, but he didn’t dare to ask. “But I’m not naïve. It might as well lead to something horrible.”

 

“I know. And just because I’m an angel I don’t see unicorns and fluffy clouds everywhere.” Thomas only arched an eyebrow, but Newt just shrugged it off with a smirk. “And most of the time I accept and understand the happenings on Earth. But that kid was absolutely terrified. And they didn’t have the chance to say goodbye to each other. And for a minute, I just wished that I could take away all the memories from them. Like it never happened.”

 

“But if you take away the bad, you take away the good as well.” said Thomas quietly.

 

“Yes, I know that one as well. But it would probably be easier for them.” said the blonde.

 

“I don’t think your boss would approve.” smirked the demon. “And I’m not sure if it would be easier for anyone. They would still feel the loss of something.”

 

“Yeah, I’m familiar with that feeling.”

 

“How come?” asked the brunet, but Newt could feel his whole body tense.

 

“I used to be human before I became an angel. I think that’s one of the reasons I can understand them so well. But, when I became an angel I needed to give up all my human memories. And after all these years, I can still feel the loss of something, like a part of my heart was missing.”

 

“You don’t remember any of it, do you?” asked the demon. His voice was shanking slightly, but Newt was too occupied with his thoughts to notice.

 

“I have funny dreams sometimes. And some places seem familiar…but I have no real memories.”

 

“That…must be disturbing.” said Thomas, but he wasn’t looking at Newt anymore.

 

“It is. But I think I’m still luckier that the one’s I left behind. You know, I like to think that I had loved ones back there. People, who cared about me deeply. And when I left…that must have been very painful for them.”

 

The atmosphere changed around him. Thomas’ power decreased, the air around him cooled down significantly. Newt could almost touch the sorrow of the demon next to him. _“He must have had a loved one, that he lost.”_ the angel though sadly.

 

“Sorry. I didn’t intend to bring up painful memories.” the blonde apologised.

 

“Oh, here we go again with another sorry. You really need to stop, you know.” said Thomas with his usual smirk. He composed himself hurriedly, and stood up from the bench. “I should go now.”

 

“Thank you for staying with me, Tommy.” the angel said softly. He stood up as well and squeezed Thomas’s coated arm firmly. Their eyes met, and the blonde felt his stomach shrinking and his pulse speeding up. They were standing close to each other and he saw the tiny golden dots in the brunet’s eyes. Newt could only think of one word: beautiful. The demon was looking at him intently taking in his every feature, like it was the last time they could see each other.

 

“You need to stay away from me and I need to stay away from you.” Thomas said, like he was seeing the angel’s thoughts.

 

“What if I don’t want to?” challenged the blonde.

 

“Then you’re a bigger fool than I thought.” answered Thomas.

 

“Well, you called me a dumb little angel after all.” shrugged Newt.

 

“I have to go. I need to go. I can’t stay here any longer.” said Thomas turning away.

 

Newt reached out and grabbed his coat again, pulling him back. His heart was beating fast, like when he was flying. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the demon’s perfect mouth. The kiss sent a wave of emotions through him. Thomas’s mouth moved with his, which was reassuring, so he pulled him closer by grabbing the fabric of his shirt. It felt so good, so right, like they were made for each other. But it didn’t last for long. Thomas’s hiss made Newt withdraw immediately. He could see the angry crimson mark on the brunet’s lips. He looked up into Thomas’s eyes and caught a deep agony in his eyes, before it turned cold and emotionless.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” the demon asked in a hard tone, stepping back, pushing him away. He looked into Newt’s eyes and studied him like a book, seeing through him, like he was transparent.

 

“Did you really think for a second that I’m the kissing and cuddling type? I fancy a lot of people, you know. You look good, and you have a pretty little ass. I could make you moan and scream my name for one night. If I could touch you without burning myself. But having emotions for you? Kissing you? Come on! Even you cannot be that naïve.”

 

Newt was exactly the naïve idiot, Thomas accused him to be, but he was not a complete fool. He knew Thomas’ words were all lies, but he also knew why he was saying them. How could he think that they had any chance? He couldn’t even touch Thomas without causing harm. Angels and demons didn’t have a future together. He looked back at the brunet sternly.

“I don’t need the show. I know you feel something for me. And I also know it’s doomed. But, please don’t offend me with your ridiculous lies.”

 

Thomas took his time to answer, but when he did, he looked calm and composed. “You’re right. I admit I have feelings for you. But you have to understand that even if we didn’t have boundaries, demon emotions are…changing easily. My kind doesn’t tie themselves down to one person, like you do. And demons run a rather hectic lifestyle. We can love someone like crazy at one moment and dump that person the next.”

 

His quiet words were like punches all hitting home. It hurt Newt more, than the harsh lies before. Because this time, they were true. The blonde was just another one in a long line.

 

“Go home little angel. Find another angel-boy or girl, who can make you happy for an eternity.” Thomas whispered. His face mirrored Newt’s emotions and before he vanished with a wave of flames, the blonde heard his last words. “I’m sorry.”

 

\---

 

Newt wasn’t ready to go home just yet. He wanted to be on his own, and put himself back together, before he faced his brothers. Thomas said it right. He was naïve. He didn’t know, how it happened, because he didn’t remember fancying anyone before, but he was sure he has fallen in love with the demon, who was out of his reach. He couldn’t even touch him, without causing him pain. Thomas realised that way sooner than him and he could deal with it easily.

 

“I can see the wheels turning in your head, Angel Boy.” a voice said behind him. He spun around, ready to defend himself from the stranger. The man was a bit shorter than him, with spiky black hair, and the features of an Asian. He wore black leather pants and a tank top. Just like Thomas the other day. He smelled like burned metal. Another demon. He didn’t lower his guard just yet. “What do you want, demon?” he accused with disgust. He had enough of Lucifer’s servants for today.

 

“Don’t get so worked up.” mocked the demon with a grin. “If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead. I came here to help.”

 

“I don’t think there’s anything you can help me with and I definitely don’t want any help from you.” spat Newt, ready to teleport home.

 

“Oh you’re wrong, little angel. Because I bet you’d like to know the truth is about Thomas and his feelings.”

 

_What was he talking about? Thomas spoke pretty clearly about his feelings earlier._ But interest overtook the rational side of him in the end, so he lowered his dagger. “Speak.”

 

“I thought so.” grinned the demon again, lifting his hand forward. “I’m Minho by the way.” Before Newt could shake the offered hand, the demon snatched it back with a laugh. “Sorry, that was a bad joke. I prefer my skin without burns. But it’s nice to meet you.”

 

“You either say what you’d like to right now, or I’ll leave immediately.” Newt threatened, getting tired of Minho’s behaviour.

 

“Fierce and innocent at the same time.” the demon said in awe. “No matter Thomas fell for you.”

 

“What are you talking about?” the angel asked angrily.

 

‘He loves you.” declared Minho simply.

 

“Don’t be absurd. He barely knows me.” Newt protested and felt even more ridiculous then before, when he realised that although he couldn’t think of the demon falling in love with him after such a short time, he did exactly that. Humiliating. “And I bet you heard every word he said to me. If he loves me he was a rather unique way to show it.”

 

“How could I think for a second that angels were smart creatures.” Minho moaned hitting his forehead with his hand.

 

“Get to the point, Minho and stop insulting me.” the angel said frustrated. He lived for decades and he never felt so stupid before. The demons were playing a wicked game with him, twisting his emotions, making him miserable.

 

“My point is that he loves you.” repeated the demon slowly. “That’s why he chases you away. Just imagine yourself in his place. You’re an angel, the purest, most noble creature on Earth. He’s a demon. Dark and ruined. He cannot even touch your skin without burning himself for Hell’s sake. Who do you think he feels about that? He believes he’s unworthy of your attention. And he was absolutely sure that you had no feelings for him. But he couldn’t keep himself away from you since the day he saved your life. He wasn’t waiting for you to show up at all after that, you know.

And yet…you kissed him.  So he did the only thing that seemed sensible for him. Told you lies to chase you away. To protect you from the darkness that surrounds him. From the feelings that have no future.”

 

Newt was lost in thoughts. “ _Can Minho be right? Is he telling him the truth? Did Tommy have feelings for him?”_ He had the impression that the demon was holding back something vital. “How do you know this? And why are you telling it to me?” he asked quietly, looking up into the Asian man’s dark eyes.

 

“I know him for a long time. If our kind has a best friend, well, then he’s mine. And he deserves the truth to be said out loud. So do you. You saw him as no one from your kind sees us. Yes, you two have no future. I’m aware of that, and he’s aware too. But you must know that he’s not a monster, even if he wants you to believe that.”

 

The angel didn’t know why, but he trusted Minho. “What can I do?” he asked desperately. The demon looked at him with sorrow. “Nothing” he replied. “Get on with your life and forget about him.”

 

“How?” asked the angel sadly.

 

“Well I would say that with lots of alcohol, drugs and sex.” chuckled Minho. “But you’re an angel after all. So you should just go home and find someone there to love.”

 

“What about him?” Newt asked, referring to Thomas.

 

“He is a demon. He’ll definitely go for alcohol, sex and drugs.” Minho winked, seemingly trying to lighten the mood.

 

Newt didn’t want to continue this conversation. It made him ill at ease to think about Tommy with someone else. Someone, who could give him the things he couldn’t. “I have to go.” he told, turning his head away from the demon. But he couldn’t help saying a quiet. “Thank you!” before he teleported back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry! I promise I'll make it better. Your comments are loved and appreciated, thank you for all of them.   
> Two more chapters to go. (although I've already started to write a sequel ;) )  
> Unbetaed, so sorry for the mistakes.


	5. No present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year passed. Newt tried to continue his existence. He frequently went to Earth to take and deliver messages, but he stayed away from the old building and the lake. But no matter how hard he tried, not a day passed without him thinking of Thomas.

A year passed. Newt tried to continue his existence. He frequently went to Earth to take and deliver messages, but he stayed away from the old building and the lake. But no matter how hard he tried, not a day passed without him thinking of Thomas. He missed him dearly. Missed their conversations, the man’s smile, his smell of burnt santalwood. Sometimes he let himself imagine how it would have been like to kiss the demon properly. Without hurting him. If he would have kissed back. He’s never been a loud person, but he became rather quiet and sorrow. He mourned something he never even had. Gally was concerned about him, which was strange and alerting, because the guardian was never concerned about anything.

 

“You need to sort yourself out, brother.” Gally said in a sincere tone to Newt from time to time.

 

“I know.” nodded the blonde all the time. “I think I just need time.” But how much time? Ten years? A decade? Or forever?  His dreams became frequent now, like his brain was trying to tell him something. Someone pulling him by his hand. Soft lips on his. Sounds of water and chattering. He just wished his brain to shut up. He didn’t need dreams about what could have been.

 

He received an assignment that evening. He had to visit a warlock not far away from Tommy’s district. “No, I shouldn’t think about it that way.” he thought gloomily. The warlock claimed that he had some highly important information. Newt got prepared and before he noticed, he was standing right in front of the warlock’s apartment. Before he could knock, it opened on its own. An interesting man stood by the door. He was tall, but not as tall as the angel. He was wearing a red cloak with gold patterns on it. His face was covered with tattoos and his ears held at least a dozen of earrings each. His skin was an olive colour and his eyes were flaming blue with magic.

 

“Hello, hermano! My name is Jorge.” he greeted cheerfully. “Come in to my modest little place.” He turned around and went in, before Newt could say anything.

“Please, sit down. Would you like a cup of tea, my Lord?” the warlock asked in a soapy tone. The angel didn’t like it. He was sure, that the man will ask a favour for his services.

 

“No, thank you. And don’t call me lord.” he said politely and stay stood. “I was informed that you have some valuable information, you’re willing to share.”

 

“Indeed.” answered the warlock with a sly smile. “I would like to help your kind, hermano. I’ve committed some things in my past, but I’d like to start all over. I was hoping that with my information I can get another chance.

 

_“So that was it all about_.” though Newt disgusted. Jorge wanted a clean record. “I can’t promise you anything. My superiors will decide if your information is useful enough.”

 

The warlock seemed nervous, but he flashed a smile towards the angel. “Very well, hermano. I had a killing party last night. You know the one, where you invite vamps and witches, everyone that counts.”

 

“In fact no, I don’t know.” interrupted the angel. Jorge started to get on his nerves. “Can you get to the point, please.”

 

“Sure, my friend. Sure. I had an encounter with pretty blonde vampire…” Newt wanted to bang his head to the wall, but fortunately the warlock continued. “She told me that a horde of Hunters are planning a raid on one of the biggest demon clubs in town. My dark little friends have big parties there every night. They want to slaughter everyone there and I think they’ll succeed, because they have weapons blessed by an angel.”

 

Newt felt his body tensing up. That was bad. Very bad. Hunters were powerful humans, who were committed to protect their kind from dark creatures. Angels were only allowed to help Hunters on rare occasions. If an angel blessed a weapon, it was deadly for demons, because it held the fire and the purity that burned Hell’s servants. Like his touch burned Thomas. Thomas…his blood froze. “When and where are they planning the raid?” he asked.

 

“Tomorrow, just in the neighbourhood, in North Brooklyn.” answered the warlock readily.

 

Panic gripped Newt’s heart.  It was very close to Thomas’s district. “Lead me there.” he ordered immediately. Then he called for Gally and Sonya telepathically. They needed to act fast.

 

***

 

The place seemed deserted when they arrived. The warlock led the way like a faithful dog, showing the angels their way. Newt told everything to his two friends, carefully leaving the fact out, that he was mostly interested in Tommy’s well-being.

 

“If things turn serious, backup will be with us in a minute.” assured Gally. We need to tell our Lord everything, when we get back. If one of our kind is really involved, it could start a war between angels and demons. He wants to avoid that.”

 

“Are you sure, this is the place.” Sonya asked Jorge. “I can’t hear a sound.”

 

“That’s what we call magic, my lady.” the warlock smiled, showing his black teeth. Newt reached for the door, but he couldn’t open it.

 

“I can open the door for you, but I will stay behind.” said the Hispanic man backing away. I’m not on very good terms with demons lately.”

 

Gally only shot him a deadly glare, before he turned to Newt and nodded. “I hope you’ll remember my services.” the warlock bowed, before he pushed the door open. Then he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

 

Deafening music assailed their ears immediately. The air was heavy with the smell of sweat and smoke. Light shone up, here and there, illuminating more than a hundred demons. The party was high. Everyone was dancing, making out and drinking. When they entered, the one’s close to them froze. The crowd was parting around the angels, although they didn’t even had their wings visible. Newt could hear whispering and growls around them, but he only searched for one face. When he found him, his heart sank.

 

Thomas was in the middle of the dancefloor, oblivious to the happenings around him. His didn’t wear any shirt, only a pair of tight-fit black leather trousers. His upper body held mystical tattoos all over. His hair was damp with sweat and his eyes were closed. He was enjoying the rhythm of the music, moving his body around. But he wasn’t alone. Two blonde male demons were around him, stroking his chest, caressing his exposed skin with their lips. Newt wanted to turn his head away, as sorrow filled his heart.

Thomas slowly lifted his head up, inhaling deeply. His eyes snatched open and he looked straight into Newt’s eyes.

 

“Thomas is there.” the blonde told his two companions, trying to keep his tone casual. “Maybe he can help us find the leader.”

 

As they made their way to the brunet, Newt saw the two blonde demons stepping protectively in front of Thomas, baring their teeth, snarling viciously. Thomas whispered something to them. When they reached the middle of the dancefloor, the music stopped. The two demons stepped back behind Thomas, but they refused to leave his side.

 

“Hello Thomas.” Newt greeted, desperately trying to hide the agony he felt over seeing Thomas again under these circumstances.

 

“Angel boy, what do I owe the pleasure?” Thomas asked formally. It hurt.

 

“I came to deliver a message.” the blonde said coldly. “Tell me who’s your leader.”

 

“You’re standing right in front of him, so you should show some respect.” one of the blonde demons spat viciously. That took the angel by surprise. Thomas was the leader?

 

“Some respect?” Gally asked with a disgusted sneer. “For what?” The blonde demon made a step forward. His eyes started to change, turning pitch black. Newt could feel the heat radiating from his body.

 

“Justin, that’s enough.” Thomas said in a warning tone.

 

“I need to talk to you privately. Is there anywhere we can go?” Newt asked, before the quarrel could continue.

 

“Sure, we can go into my ‘office’.” the brunet smirked, making some of the demons lough out loud next to him. “I’ll lead the way.” Gally and Sonya were right by Newt’s side, ready to move with him. The demons surrounding Thomas started to growl.

 

“You can’t go in there with the three of them alone.” a petite brunette demon said to Thomas. “I’ll go with you.”

 

“I’ll go alone, if you come alone as well.” Thomas said to Newt. The blonde only nodded in agreement, earning a glare from Gally. But his guardian was smarter than to start an argument with him in front of a hundred demons.

 

Before he moved, Thomas turned to the people around him. Minho came by his side, shooting him a questioning glare, but Thomas hushed him with a slight shake of his head. "If anyone does as much as look funnily at them, he or she will be in a neck-deep shit. Continue the party.” he said in a menacing tone. Everyone backed up immediately, looking down on the floor. _“So Thomas really is the leader.”_ Newt thought to himself.

 

By the time they reached the separate room, the music was switched on again. Thomas closed the door behind them and turned to Newt at once. “What the fuck are you doing here?” he accused. “Do you have a death wish? Walking into a building packed with demons in the middle of the night? It has to be a fucking important message.”

 

“It is, Leader.” said Newt strictly looking into Thomas’s deep brown eyes. He saw the demon flinch at the formal name. “Hunters are planning an attack on this place.”

 

“What? When?” the demon asked.

 

“Tomorrow.” said Newt. “You need to get prepared. They want to slaughter all of you.”

 

“How do you know all that?” Thomas questioned. Newt could feel the anger building up in the demon. His eyes started to darken, and the room started to get uncomfortably hot.

 

“A warlock wants to get on our good side.” the angel answered shortly. He didn’t want to tell Thomas, who his source was.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Thomas’s defence dropped down. He watched Newt so intently, like he was trying to look into his soul. Newt suddenly felt vulnerable. No matter, what Minho told him, the brunet rejected him. _“And if he really felt anything, he was clearly over it now.”_ the angel thought with a pang of fresh sadness. He still saw the two blonde demons in his head, and the enjoyment on Thomas’ face. But he was determined not to show any emotions. He didn’t want Thomas to know, that he was worried about him. And jealous of the two demons.

 

“The warlock informed us, that one of our kind is involved as well. The Hunters’ weapons are blessed by an angel.”

 

Thomas looked at him in shock. Dealing with Hunters wasn’t easy. Dealing with Hunters who had angel-blessed blades, bullets and arrows was demanding, deadly and painful. “Fuck.” he said plainly.

 

“Indeed.” agreed the angel. “We have to get involved as well. We don’t want war.”

 

“We have to get prepared.” said the demon. “You call your people in, I’ll get my second in command and…” he stopped abruptly. His eyes widened. Newt could hear it too. Something has changed outside. Shouts and screams filled the room.

 

“They’re here.” Newt said in a numb voice. “How can it be? The warlock told me they’ll attack tomorrow.”

 

“Get your friends and get out of here.” Thomas ordered, getting too the door.

 

“We’re staying. You need help.” the angel replied stubbornly.

 

“No, we don’t.” Thomas shook his head, opening the door. Chaos greeted him outside.

 

Newt was angry. Thomas needed the help and they needed to expose the angel’s identity, who supported the Hunters. They were all skilled, ready to fight, yet Thomas treated him like a child. Before he could think it over, he grabbed the brunet’s bare upper arm, turning him back towards himself.

“We are staying. You get it? We’re not infants.” he shouted over the voices. His almost backed away when Thomas’s mask of disinterest towards him fell off. He was looking at him with sad brown eyes.

 

“Please Newt, go. I cannot protect you, if you stay. And I won’t be able to concentrate if I know you’re in danger. I cannot bear the thought of something happening to you. I can’t lose you again.” Thomas just looked at him, not even flinching, although his hand on the brunet’s arm must have hurt like Hell.

 

 Newt just stared. The words were rushed, but honest, but he couldn’t put a finger on the last sentence. And there was that feeling again. The funny feeling that he’s missing something. That his mind wants him to remember, but it just slips away, when he examines it. “Tommy…” he started, never even realising that he called the demon on the pet name he used in his head for a while again.

 

Something snapped inside Thomas. He gripped Newt’s arm, pulling him in an embrace and crushing their lips together like there was not tomorrow, not another second to live, to hope, to feel. The kiss was rough and demanding and at that moment he clearly saw a picture in his head. Thomas was standing by the lake in his usual outfit with arms wrapped around his waist, his eyes dancing with life, looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the whole world. He could see himself, when he looked down, but instead of his usual angel clothes he was wearing brown trousers and a dark blue button up shirt.

The image was gone, so were Thomas’s lips. The demon’s lips were red and swollen in a painful way, but he didn’t seem to care. “They need me. Please, stay here. Stay safe.” he said desperately, before he disappeared in the crowd.

 

Newt could think. It was too much to take in and he didn’t have time. He had to find his friends. He threw himself into the crowd, dagger in hand, ready to defend himself. He could see fighting everywhere. Hunters against demons. Not all of them were skilled warriors, some of the humans were losing against the servants of Hell. But the hunters were vicious and determined. He managed to find is friends with Minho. Gally had his sword in his right hand and Sonya had an arrow placed on the string of her bow. Both of them spread their wings out, ready to use them. To his surprise, Minho was standing in front of them, like he tried to defend the two angels.

 

“What do we do?” asked Gally when he saw Newt.

 

“We stay and try to speak to them. We need to avoid war.” ordered Newt.

 

Gally and Sonya nodded in union. They started to make their way to the middle of

the stage to find Thomas and to capture attention, when they felt it. A wave of fierce power shook the building.

 

“Thomas.” Newt whispered, feeling the familiar sensation in his bones. He experienced it before, but he didn’t know when or where.

 

The fighting stopped. Everyone turned to see what caused the power eruption. Thomas was standing in front of a man. The Hunter was tall, taller than Newt with long, shaggy hair and a matching beard. His eyes were ice blue and cold, and he looked at Thomas with pure hatred. He held a young demon close to his chest, pointing the tip of his sword to the boy’s neck. Newt felt a sudden urge to cry out, although he has never seen the young man before. But he was strangely familiar with his brown eyes and curly brown locks. Next to the Hunter another, younger self of the man stood. The resemblance was unmistakeable, he must have been the Hunter’s son. He protected his father with his sword drawn out.

 

“Let…him…go.” Thomas said slowly in a threatening tone.  

 

“Thomas, I’m sorry.’ whimpered the young demon.

 

“It’s ok, Chuck. It’s not your fault.” assured the brunet. “Don’t worry, he’s not gonna hurt you.” There was so much affection towards Chuck it the demon’s voice it made the blonde angles feel a tug on his heart-strings.

 

“Don’t promise it things you cannot keep, you filthy bastard.” shouted the Hunter. “I can see, that he’s the most precious thing for you in the whole room. I’ll let him go if you tell me the whereabouts of Dracon. I came here to find him and I’ll keep slaughtering your people till you don’t give me an answer. I’ll start with your little lover here.” he finished pushing his blade even closer to Chuck’s pale skin.

 

Newt couldn’t take it any longer. He felt his wings making an appearance, ready to take him wherever he needed to be. He had to do something. He had to help. With a couple of long flaps, he flew into the middle of the room with confidence landing next to Thomas, looking directly at the Hunter.

 

He saw the panic in the brunet’s eyes and the unsaid question. “What the hell are you doing???”

 

The Hunter looked at him in awe, then glanced at Sonya and Gally. “You’re angels.” he declared.

 

“Yes. I’m an ambassador from the army of Heaven. I’m here to settle things and to bring justice to both of you. I’m kindly asking you to tell me your name and the purpose of your violent visit.” the blonde said in a calm, serious tone. He looked at the young demon in the Hunter’s arms. Those brown orbs were fixated to him, Chuck’s mouth hanging slightly open. There was something in the way he looked at Newt. Something that made his insides clench.

 

The Hunter looked at them in disbelief. “My name is Russel. Sorry, my lord, but I can’t tell you a thing. “We have an angel on our side, who helps us to seek justice.”

 

“Why do you seek justice? What happened to you?” Newt asked.

 

“Dracon and his army attacked our district when we were on a mission. They slaughtered our women and children.” the man said with deep pain and fury in his eyes. “We’ll not rest, until he is dead.”

 

Newt could feel the man’s sorrow and he sympathised with him. A deed like that was inexplicable. But revenge was not the solution. “I can understand you feelings. But some of these demons are innocent. And you can’t be the one who decides who deserves to live, and who has to die.”

 

“Slaughtering innocents is a severe violation of our code, Russel.” Thomas said. Let the boy go and I promise you, that we’ll present your case to our council. You’ll get justice.”

 

Newt could see the man hesitate. “I don’t understand. The source, who told us your hiding place, informed me, that Dracon will be here with his most loyal demons. He told me that you’ll be vicious and merciless. I wasn’t expecting angels and I wasn’t expecting sympathy.”

 

“Your source was a filthy liar.” spat Thomas with disgust. He wanted to cause chaos and succeeded. We both lost fine men today. And I’m willing to make truce with you and overhaul the case myself.”

 

“And I’m willing to help him.” the blonde angel said, stepping closer to the broken Hunter, putting a reassuring arm on his upper arm. “Just let the boy go.”

 

The Hunter nodded and slowly released his grip on Chuck, stepping back next to his son.

 

Relief washed through Newt and he saw Thomas’s tense shoulders relax a bit. Chuck went to him and the demon hugged the curly haired young man to his side with a true smile. Newt looked up to the Hunter, ready to start the discussion with him.

 

It all happened very fast. One second Russel and his heir were standing in front of him, the next the boy collapsed on the ground with and arrow sticking out of his throat. Angry red blood flooded from his neck and his eyes went dead, unseeing as the life left his body. Newt didn’t have to look behind to know, who whit the arrow. His blood went cold. He briefly heard Gally shout Sonya’s name from behind, accusing her.

 

“You liar. You killed my son.” Russel shouted out of his mind. Newt was frozen. Sonya betrayed them. He couldn’t move, couldn’t think. A part of his brain was shouting at him to be careful. He saw Russel lift his sword, but it was too late to do anything.

Firm hands shoved him away so hard, that he fell to the ground. Thomas was standing above him in front of the Hunter. Russel’s long silver sword pierced through the demon’s chest. His blood was dripping on the floor, gathering to a pond under the brunet’s feet.

 

“Thomas, nooooooooo!” he heard Chuck scream.

 

 Adrenaline finally filled his veins, rushing him to move. He caught Tommy, before he could hit the ground pulling him close. His eyes stung with tears and he wanted to scream himself, when he saw his hands burning the demon’s shirtless skin. The battle started around him once again, but all he could see was Thomas’s paling face. Chuck knelt down next to them, trying to put his hands on the wound, like he could stop the bleeding with them.”

 

“Why did you do this?” whispered Newt. The brunet was breathing heavily with his eyes shut. “You saved me again.” Blood started to flood from the demons mouth. “Please Tommy, please! You can’t die!”

 

His vision was blurry and his heart hurt like he was the one who got stabbed. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. As he watched the life slip away from Thomas’ body, darkness surrounded him and he too, fell to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end. One more chapter to go. Hope you liked this one. Thank you for the lovely comments, they keep me going and I'm gathering ideas for the sequel. ;)


	6. No more secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can you visit him down there?” the blonde asked, desperate to find a solution to see his lover again. But his hopes vanished, when he saw the sad look on the demon’s face.
> 
>  
> 
> “If a demon is killed, his soul disappears forever. Nothing can bring him back.”
> 
> Here we are. End of the fist part. Hope you'll like it.

 

_“Mommy, Daddy! Help! Help! Please!” he cried desperately. He was scared and alone. He wondered deep into the forest, and he fell into a pit. He was sure, that he won’t be able to climb out on his own. He was only six after all._

_“Why don’t you come out by yourself? You didn’t even try.” a mocking voice said from above._

_“Who is it? Who is there?” he asked in terror, looking around. A small boy around his age stepped forward from the edge and looked straight down to him. He had chocolate brown eyes and messy brown hair. He was grinning at him playfully._

_“Pull yourself together, Greenie. Crying won’t solve a thing. This forest is new to you, but you’ll learn your way around. I’ll show you the beautiful lake not far away, if you come out.”_

_“Do you live here?” he asked with a small sniff._

_“Kind of.” answered the boy, avoiding his eyes._

 

_“We just moved here with Mummy and Daddy. I want to get back to them.” he sobbed._

_“I’ll help you. Just hold my hand and I’ll pull you up.”_

_He managed to climb out with the help of the boy. The brunet seemed extremely strong for his age. Newt felt curious “Wow, how did you do that?” he asked in awe. “You pulled me out without a problem.”_

_The brown haired boy just smiled. “Let it be my secret, Greenie.”_

_“My name is Newt, not Greenie.” he said with a pout. “What’s yours?”_

_“It’s Thomas.” the boy offered._

_***_

_“Come on Tommy, show me, show me!” he cried excitedly. He was standing from one leg to another impatiently._

_“Slim it, I’m not ready yet.” Silence, then…”Ok, you can look now._

_When he opened his eyes his mouth fell open. Thomas was holding a ball of fire between his hands._

_“Awesome! How can you do that?” Newt asked in awe._

_“Well, as you know I have a secret. And I decided to tell you, and only you.”_

_“Why?” the blonde boy pressed._

_“Because you’re my best friend.” said Tommy plainly. “Hope you’ll not freak out. Ready?”_

_Newt only nodded._

_“Ok, so I’m not human. I’m a demon.” he rushed the words out. “Happy Birthday, Greenie!” he said, showing seven flaming fingers up.” His face fell, when Newt only gaped at him. “Do you hate me now?” the brunet whispered._

_“Are you dangerous?” Newt whispered back._

_Thomas considered the question. “Yup.” he blurted out finally._

_“Do you do bad things with your powers?” Newt asked, still whispering._

_“Not really.” was the answer._

_“Then why would I hate you? You’re my best friend as well. I like you.” Newt said with a grin, hugging Tommy tightly._

_***_

_“Why did you hurt those boys Tommy?” Newt accused his friend._

_“Because they said nasty things to Chuck and you.” Thomas shrugged. “Come on, Greenie, I didn’t even used my powers, don’t get so worked up.”_

_“It’s still not right. Just because they insult me and my little brother, you don’t have to beat them to mashed potato. I can defend myself. And you’re better than that.” Newt debated._

_“No, I’m not.” said the demon at once._

_“Yes, you are Tommy. I know it and you know it as well.” said the blonde. “So promise me you won’t do something like this again. Ask and try to talk, before you hit.”_

_“Ok, ok.” the brunet pouted. ”I promise.”_

_\---_

_He turned sixteen and they had a big birthday party. Everyone was there, but Newt dearly missed Tommy. He didn’t show himself all day and he started to get anxious. Day turned to night, but he couldn’t go to sleep. Something must have happened. He decided to go out to the forest by the lake. That was their favourite secret place. Even Chuck didn’t know about it. He felt a wave of relief when he saw him sitting at the shore, throwing rocks to the water._

_“There you are. I was waiting for you to show your sorry face all…” he stopped dead, when he saw that his friend was crying. “Tommy.”_

_“Go away Newt.” Thomas said with a sniff, covering his face. He rarely used his real name, something serious has happened._

_“Don’t be a jerk. I’m not going anywhere.” The blonde sat down by the lake, his shoulder touching to Thomas’s. He bumped it lightly. “Spill it.”_

_“I received an assignment today. My first real one.” his friend sobbed. “It wasn’t like the things I did before. Fooling around humans and make them do and confess silly things is fun. That one…wasn’t. My Lord wants to use me as a warrior, because of my powers. I was born as a demon, as you know, so I’m more powerful than most of them.”_

_“Where did he send you?” Newt asked quietly._

_“To a hiding place of Hunters. They were wild, causing a lot of trouble, killing a lot of innocents, demons and humans as well. We had to finish their lives. I know they deserved it in a way, but still… Slaughtering them like they were animals…” his voice broke._

_Newt wrapped his arms around his crying friend, but the brunet tried to shrug them away. “Don’t you understand? I’m dark and vicious. I’m a murderer. You should stay away from me.”_

_“You are a demon, who has responsibilities. Feeling guilty makes you well…sort of human. But you can’t blame yourself. Your duty is to protect everyone from the dark.” said Newt in a calming tone. “And you have to do nasty things sometimes. But I know you have a good heart.”_

_“You make it sound easy. You make me feel like a have a soul. You have so much faith in me. Why?” asked the brunet, looking at Newt with teary eyes._

_“Because you are my best friend and I know you better than I know myself. You are not evil Tommy.”_

_“Thank you Greenie.” whispered the demon, burying his face into Newt’s shirt, hugging him close. The calming scent of burnt sandalwood surrounded him, and Newt tried hard not to pay attention to the butterflies in his stomach._

_\---_

_“What are you doing?” Tommy was looking at him with huge eyes, that were only inches away from him._

_“Ummm, kissing you? Did it feel like something else?” he said with a smirk._

_“Why are you kissing me of all people?” Tommy was still in shock._

_“I don’t know dummy. Maybe because you told me that I can have anything for my seventeenth birthday. Well…that’s what I chose.” he said with confidence. He had a crush on his best friend for years, but until now he never acted on it. But he was a bit drunk, sitting next to Tommy by their lake, and the demon told him he could have anything. He wanted that kiss more than anything in the world._

_“You can’t really choose me.” said his friend in a sad tone. “It’s not right. You’re kind, and soft-hearted and…beautiful. You deserve so much better.”_

_“I only live once Tommy. And I know I can’t be happy with anyone else. You know I’ve tried.” he said, trying desperately to convince his friend._

_“Try harder then.” demanded Thomas angrily, trying to push Newt away._

_“You don’t like me.” he said. Pain gripped his heart and he let Tommy put some distance between them._

_“Of course I do.” whispered the brunet. “I love you. More than anything.”_

_“Then show me. Only once. Please!” he pleaded shamelessly, because he knew he could trust his friend. Strong hands gripped his arms, pulling him closer, burying themselves in his hair. Firm lips pressed to his soft ones, claiming his mouth hungrily. Thomas’s tongue caressed his lower lip looking for entrance. Their tongues danced together and it was perfect and wonderful. He never wanted it to end. When he had to come up for air, he looked into his friends eyes. “Please Tommy, give it a go. I know it can work, because I love you too. Please.” he said again, trying to break through Thomas’s stubbornness._

_“You know I could never say no to you, not since you were six.” Thomas said with a sad smile, kissing Newt’s forehead and then his lips again._

_\---_

_Making love to his Tommy by the lake was always wonderful. He was humming cheerfully while he headed home. Thomas was called away, because they needed him for an assignment, but he will see his lover tomorrow and he was happy for it in advance. His thoughts came to a halt, when he smelled the smoke. Then he saw strange lights dancing on the sky. He broke to a run. Panic attacked him and adrenaline rushed through his system. The house, their family house was in flames._

_“Mum, Dad, Chuck!” he shouted, his eyes watering from the thick smoke._

_“Newt! Thank God, you’re safe.” shrieked his mother._

_“Where is Chuck?” the blonde shouted, looking at his parents._

_“We tried to go back to him, but we couldn’t.” sobbed his father._

_“No! No, Chuck!” Newt didn’t think. Before his parents could grab him he ran forward, straight into the house, shielding his face with his shirt. “Chuck, Chuck, where are you?” The flames were hot and the smoke was thick. He couldn’t see his brother anywhere. Lack of oxygen fogged his thoughts, his lungs were screaming for mercy. He fell on his knees and passed out._

_Light and warmth. He felt like he was flying. He opened his eyes carefully, but he couldn’t see anything, he could only hear sounds around him. “Am I dead?” he asked, already knowing the answer._

_“Yes, and no.” a low and calming voice came. “You were willing to sacrifice yourself for your brother. Such a noble and selfless act is rare and wonderful. Your human body is dead, but Heaven claimed your soul and, when you wake up again, you’ll be one of us. An angel.”_

_“What happened to my brother?” he asked worriedly. “Is he safe?”_

_“He was the one who caused the fire, when he tried to summon a demon. Darkness claimed his soul.” said the voice painfully. “Don’t worry. When you wake up, your new life will begin and you’ll leave your old self and your memories completely behind.”_

_His brain started to go blank again and before he went back to oblivion he only had one last thought. “Tommy.”_

_***_

Newt woke up with a start, panting heavily. He remembered, he knew, he finally understood. That’s why everything felt so familiar with Thomas from the first moment he met him in that damned house. That was the reason behind the demon’s painful looks and his attempts to chase him away. Because they had a past together. They belonged to each other a long time ago. How could he forget about him? He loved him with all his heart.

 

“Are you feeling better?” a tentative voice asked. He looked to the side to see Chuck, sitting next to him on the floor. Gally was right behind him, looking at the demon’s every move intently. They were still at the club. The Heavenly Army arrived with Gabriel’s leading, settling things, investigating the case.

 

“You might not know who the Hell I am, but I’m still happy you’re here.” Chuck said sincerely.

 

“I know, who you are.” Newt replied slowly. “You are my little brother.”

 

The demon could only gape at him. “You…you lost all your memories when you changed. I caused the fire, although I didn’t want to. I just wanted to have my own demon friend, like you had him. And I’m so sorry, so sorry Newt. When they found me between the flames, their offered me a life amongst them, and I wanted to live so much, I couldn’t say no.”

 

“You were only eleven, Chuckie. It’s not your fault.” Newt said automatically. He always protected his little brother. His mind tried to warn him for something, but he still wasn’t himself after the vivid memories he saw.

 

“Thomas was like a brother to me in the last seventy years, raising me, teaching me how to become as good as our kind can be.” his brother said proudly, but then his voice broke. “When we found out about you, we both felt that it’s the best if we stayed away and let you exist peacefully, not disturbed by your past.”

 

“But he couldn’t stay away from me, just like I couldn’t stay away from him since he saved me that night.” the blonde angel said slowly. New images filled his head suddenly. The Hunter’s kid falling to the ground, the sword heading towards him, Tommy pushing him away…Tommy with the blade sticking out from his chest, falling to the ground.

 

“Where is he? Where is Thomas?” he asked, trembling. Huge drops of tears fell from Chuck’s sweet brown eyes, falling on the ground. “He…he’s dead brother. The Hunter killed him.”

 

***

 

When he stepped into the small separate room the first thing he saw was Minho, sitting with her legs pulled up to his chest, looking at his unmoving friend. Thomas lay on the table lifelessly. His skin was paler than usually and his eyes were closed. Like he was sleeping. Newt couldn’t look at him anymore. He sat down in front of Minho. He too, felt dead inside.

 

“Did you know the whole truth about us?” the angel asked the demon softly.

 

“You?” asked the demon like he couldn’t understand.

 

“I remember everything Minho. Every little piece of my human life. Every tiny detail of my friendship and love with…him.” Newt whispered. Tears started to roll down his face, but he couldn’t bring himself to wipe them away.

 

“I’m sorry Angel-boy.” the black haired demon said honestly. “You two deserved so much better.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me that day by the lake?” the angel accused. “Why?”

 

“Because Thomas didn’t want to. He wanted you to be happy. He tried to keep you safe.” the demon said in a voice full of sorrow.

 

“That’s such a joke. Keeping me in the shadows didn’t keep me safe. It drove me insane. I was attracted to him from the moment he saved me and I didn’t know why. I would have deserved to know the truth.” retorted Newt, raising his voice.

 

“Do you think it was easy for him? Seeing you, talking to you, telling all the stories he already told you and facing the fact that you can’t remember anything. Getting in terms with the fact that he cannot even touch you. How do you think it was for him? He would have given anything for you. Shit, he gave his life for you.” Minho was shouting now, rising from the floor.

 

The emotions Newt was holding back were emerging to the surface. He couldn’t stop them. A single sob broke from his chest. “Sorry, sorry, I’m such a fool. I just…just.” he could continue.

 

“Don’t apologise. As hard as it takes me to admit it, I understand. Thomas always told me that we had a lot in common with angels. I didn’t believe him. Until now. The stupid bastard is teaching me even from the grave.” said the demon with a slight smile on his lips.

 

“Can you visit him down there?” the blonde asked, desperate to find a solution to see his lover again. But his hopes vanished, when he saw the sad look on the demon’s face.

 

“If a demon is killed, his soul disappears forever.  Nothing can bring him back.”

 

Newt’s control started to slip away. “Can you leave us alone for a few minutes?” he asked desperately, taking deep breaths.

 

The demon only nodded before he vanished with a puff of smoke.

 

The angel forced himself to look at the dead man again. He stepped closer, tentatively putting a hand to the brunet’s cold skin, caressing his face. His Tommy was never coming back. And it was all his fault. He didn’t want to hold back the tears anymore. He cried like a child, hugging his lover tightly to his chest. As his control totally slipped away, his wings emerged once again, covering them, protecting them from the truth. His skin was glowing with his inner light, warming the room around them.

 

“I love you. I love you so much. How could I forget about it? I would do anything to bring you back.” he sobbed. His tears spilled down on Tommy’s face and chest, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t let him go. He didn’t know how much time he spent like that, but he felt his energy leaving his body and his light started to fade. “Please, let me die too.” he whispered to his Lord.

 

“Pull yourself together, Greenie. Crying won’t solve a thing.” a hoarse voice whispered. Newt slowly opened his eyes, terrified, that he just imagined things. But light brown eyes met his darker ones. “Tommy.”

 

“You remember me.” It wasn’t a question. The demon’s eyes were sparkling.

 

“You’re alive.” the angel cried in joy, kissing Thomas’s lips out of instinct. The demon kissed back immediately, burying his fingers in the angel’s soft blonde hair. The kiss was desperate, but it didn’t last long. Thomas froze, pushing Newt away slowly. He ran a hand on the blonde’s face in awe.

 

“I can touch you. You’re not burning my skin.” he said caressing the angel’s cheek like it was the most precious thing in the universe. “How is that possible?”

 

“I don’t know. I don’t even know how you can be alive. You were dead.” Newt whispered.

 

Thomas sat up flinging his legs off the table on either side of the angel’s body. Newt touched the demon’s chest with his fingers, examining the place where the blade went through. “It’s completely gone.” He felt the brunet’s breathing hitch and his heart was racing uncontrollably under his fingers. He locked eyes with the demon and held his gaze, until Thomas looked away with red cheeks.

 

“Sorry. It’ so embarrassing. It’ just…I thought I could never kiss you again. And that you’ll never touch me.” He looked down on his palms, like they were the most interesting things on Earth.

 

The angel had so many emotions in his head that he could barely hold himself together. Too many things happened at once. He only knew one thing for certain. He loved Thomas. And he needed to show it to him. So he stepped closer and wrapped his arms and wings around the demon. Thomas’ arms came around his neck instantly, putting their foreheads together like he did so many times in the past.

 

“Do you really think that I’m in a better condition?” Newt asked. “I lost you, without remembering anything and when I finally did, I thought that you were gone forever. I loved you more than anything back then and I fell in love with you as an angel again. I don’t know what happened, but to be honest, I don’t even care, until you are with me.”

 

“But an awful lot of things changed. You’re an angel now. Pure and innocent. I deserve you even less, than I did back then.” mumbled Thomas.

 

“Yes, you do. Just as I deserve you. And I think our Lords realised that, that’s why they gave us the opportunity for a fresh start.” the angel said, caressing his Tommy’s face with his thumb.

 

“I’m scared, Greenie. I was watching you for more than seventy years. And I never stopped loving you, not for a second. I’m too afraid to believe this is true.” The brunet’s eyes were teary and his voice was strangled.

 

Newt leaned forward and pecked the demons lips again and again. “Then I’ll keep kissing you, until you do.” he said. “I know that we’ll have to answer a lot of questions, once we step out of here, but I’d like forget about that for a few minutes and only focus on us.”

 

“And they tell angels are selfless.” smirked Thomas, before he captured Newt’s lips hungrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos for this work. I truly appreciated and loved them all.   
> Those, who were waiting for it...the next part will definitely contain more mature contents (if you know what I mean, *wink*), but it had to have a happy ending, before another wave of drama starts. :D

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of a story I started to write a while ago. I kept changing the details and I'm still not sure if I like how it turned out, but I guess it's up to you to decide now. :)  
> The title comes from the song Iris from the heartbreaking City of Angels movie.  
> Hope you'll like it!


End file.
